Meek Remember's His Past
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being gone for three weeks; Meek travels to his old orphanage to remember who he is and get his life back in order, but is constantly tormented by his own conscious who wants him to forget about his life. Meanwhile; Wart, Badger, Luna, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, and Bobby travel to Mobius in order to find their friend.
1. Meek on Mobius

In some type of kitchen on Mobius; a figure who was wearing a brown hoodie with the hood on, tan camouflage cargo pants, and purple sneakers was cooking a huge pot of split pea soup.

The figure then grabbed the pot off the stove top and walked out of the kitchen and over to a table before setting the pot down.

The figure grabbed a bowl and grabbed the soup spoon in the pot before pouring split pea soup into the bowl and giving it to a Mobian skunk wearing rags before the skunk walked off.

A teenage female Mobian cat appeared next to the figure who continued giving soup to homeless Mobians.

"It's so great to see someone helping out at the homeless shelter who cares. Not many others care anymore these days." said the cat.

"Hmm, well Mary, I have been doing this for three weeks." said the figure.

"Yeah, but all I got from you so far was that you were on Earth for some time before coming here." the cat known as Mary said.

"My life is a little confusing right now, just decided to return here for a while until I can get it back in order." said the figure.

Mary chuckled.

"Well give me a little bit of what made you return to the planet you grew up on for some time?" said Mary.

The figure sighed before turning to Mary and pulling the hood down, revealing that it was an alive and well Meek.

"For months now I've been going out with someone who helped me out of a tight spot a while back, I learn from her siblings that she had a crush on a girl despite having the hots for a British man, thereby making her bisexual, after all that I've been having nightmares of my girlfriend leaving me for her crush, things got out of hand when this crush of her's showed up which involved me blowing up on her, something that I would never do, eventually I reconciled with her, but I didn't have the heart to reconcile with my girlfriend due to how things went, I wound up leaving without a word." said Meek.

Mary became shocked.

"Wow, that is disturbing." said Mary.

"After all that has transpired, I bought some new clothes, a spaceship ticket to Mobius, wound up crashing with a friend of mine and helping out here for three weeks now. And that will be going on until I can rediscover who I am." said Meek.

Mary nodded.

"I see." said Mary.

A Rockruff then appeared at Meek's feet and barked a bit.

Meek turned to the Rockruff.

"Sorry Rockruff, I'm busy, no pets at the soup kitchen. You have to return to Uncle Hopper's hole." said Meek.

The Rockruff is sad and walked off.

Meek turned to Mary.

"I found the little guy in a dumpster three weeks ago and he became attached to me." said Meek.

"Nice." said Mary.

Meek then sighed.

"But because of everything, I probably won't be able to return to Earth, odds are everyone I know has forgotten about me." said Meek.

On Earth; Killer Frost and Animo emerged from a bank with tons of money bags.

"How long do we have to keep doing these crimes?" said Animo.

"Until I see a meerkat dressed like Batman and Robo cop." said Killer Frost, "I haven't seen Meek in weeks."

However; the two heard a screaming and saw Wart dressed like the Bounty Hunter falling on the ground.

"Oh god." said Wart.

He started to push himself up.

"Are you okay or do you need an ambulance?" said Animo.

"No I'm good, this thing can withstand just about anything." said Wart.

Wart then stood up.

"Look, it's very obvious that you're not the real Bounty Hunter and just a wannabe. I've been committing these crimes for weeks now hoping for that meerkat to show up in costume." said Killer Frost.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah well I'm sure where ever Meek is he will re..." Wart started but a car hits him, "OH MY GOD, OK THAT REALLY HURTS THIS TIME!"

Killer Frost and Animo are shocked.

"We should help him." said Killer Frost.

Animo became confused.

"Why do you want to help, don't you like killing?" said Animo.

"Obviously because my name is Killer Frost, but this warthog is taking such a beating." said Killer Frost.

The two villains helped Wart to his feet and sat him down on a bench.

"We're just going to leave for now, but next week there better be a meerkat dressed in crime fighting armor." said Killer Frost.

She grabbed Animo and ice skated away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's back by then." said Wart, "I hope."

The Bounty Mobile appeared next to him before the passenger door opened, revealing Lori in her Turquoise Tiger outfit was driving and that Lincoln and Ronnie were in the back dressed in their hero outfits.

"Get in." said Lori.

Wart hobbled into the car before closing the door and driving off.

The warthog placed a hand on the helmet, making it disappear, revealing that he was angry.

"Well that was a total disaster just waiting to happen." said Wart, "If I wasn't Meek's best friend I wouldn't have taken on the Bounty Hunter mantle after he disappeared like that."

"I can't believe the two villains wanted to call an ambulance for you." said Ronnie Anne.

Wart turned to Ronnie.

"Try and believe this. When Meek disappeared after stopping the Riddler, the only lead I had to go on was that the train Riddler hijacked had a bomb shelter in the engine." said Wart, "I can't work with that, yet it proves that Meek is obviously still alive."

Lori stopped the car in front of an apartment building and the four got out of the car and walked into the building and over to Wart's apartment.

The warthog pulled out his keys and unlocked his apartment before the armor disappeared.

The four walked into the apartment.

"Hope you don't mind that I let myself in." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Batman sitting at Fishfins desk and became shocked.

"He claimed to have an appointment." said Fishfins.

"And you let him in without question?" said Wart.

"He's Batman." said Fishfins, "Don't you know how scary he can be?"

Wart did some thinking.

"Good point." Wart said before turning to Batman, "What do you want?"

Batman pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to Wart.

"Take a look at that." said Batman.

Wart looked at the envelope.

"What good is-"Wart said before looking up to see Batman was gone, "Rude."

"Now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels." said Lori.

"One of these days, somebody better pull off a Batman on Batman." said Wart.

He opened up the envelope and pulled out some pieces of paper.

"Receipt for a hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers from GAP, and a spaceship ticket to Mobius, all from three weeks ago." said Wart.

"That enough evidence we need to prove Meek's still alive?" said Ronnie.

Wart chuckled.

"Yes it is. A bomb shelter on a train was only enough to prove a theory, and yet Meek had lots of training on the field." said Wart.

He put the paper back in the envelope before giving it to Lori.

"You and Lincoln make sure Luna gets that." said Wart.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah right, she hasn't left her room in three weeks." said Lincoln.

"Literally." said Lori.

"Then slip it underneath her door. We'll rendezvous at the Bounty Cave in the morning." said Wart.

The siblings nodded before walking out of the apartment with Ronnie.

"Cancel my appointments for tomorrow Fishfins." said Wart.

Fishfins nodded before picking up a phone and dialing a number.

Later at the mansion; Lori and Lincoln were outside a bedroom and Lincoln had his ear to the door.

"How's Luna holding up?" said Lori.

"She's now listening to Daniel Powter's song Bad Day." said Lincoln.

Lori sighed and slipped the envelope underneath the door.

She shook her head.

"If only there was another way." said Lori.

The two siblings walked off.

In Luna's room; the girl was brushing her teeth in front of a mirror over a bucket that were being held out the window by Spongebob and Sonic in werehog form who were outside the mansion.

"Three weeks of this?" said Sonic.

"She's milking it very hard." said Spongebob.

"Yeah well it usually takes me two days total to get over something like this, but not weeks." said Sonic, "Besides, she's missed out on tons of Sonic Underground gigs we had to get her roadie named Chunk to fill in for her."

Sonic groaned.

"I'm tired of the band constantly covering for her by passing Chunk as Luna and claiming the reason for it is because Luna developed an eating disorder and turned into Kevin James." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

Luna grabbed a brick and dropped it on Sonic, but the werehog formed hedgehog moved out of the way.

"Missed." said Sonic.

"Okay I'm done, be back at 6:30 in the morning." said Luna.

She closed the window.

"That meerkat better be found soon, otherwise I'm going back to my shack on Bygone Island." said Sonic.


	2. Westopolis Orphanage

The next day in Hopper's hole on Mobius; Meek placed tons of pancakes, waffles, and maple syrup on a dining room table.

The meerkat nodded.

"Always outdo myself." said Meek.

His own conscious appeared behind him.

"Yeah you always outdo yourself, especially when you left Earth after destroying that train and never returned to prove that you were alive." said Meek's conscious, "Not only that, but you returned to the planet where it all began."

"This is only temporary, at least until I can get my life in order." said Meek.

Meek's conscious became mad.

"You've been missing in action for three weeks, that's an indication of you not being able to return to Earth, especially when you told that Mary cat you may never return after everything that's been transpiring." said Meek's conscious.

Meek became mad.

"I will return, I just need to remember who I am, I've lost touch with my history." said Meek.

"Mary sure seems to like you, so forget about all that puppy love you had on Earth and marry the cat before it's to late." said Meek's conscious.

Meek was confused.

"You want me to lock Luna out of my mind forever and marry Mary?" said Meek, "Forget it, she's just a friend I met at a soup kitchen I'm working at."

He walked off leaving his conscious mad.

"Fine keep your Luna memories, they'll have to disappear eventually." said Meek's conscious.

Meek walked out of Hopper's hole and saw a newspaper before picking it up and reading it.

"Westopolis Orphanage to be torn down tonight." Meek read.

He became shocked.

 **Flashback**

In front of a building called Westopolis Orphanage; a cop car stopped in front of the building and the same basset hound cop exited the vehicle and walked to the back seat before opening the door where a sad four year old Meek was at.

"Okay Meek, here we go, you're new home." the dog said sounding like Chris Pine, "At least until some shows up to adopt you."

Meek looked at the orphanage and then at the cop.

"I know, I know, no one wants to go to the child home, but this is for your own good." said the cop.

Meek sighed and got out of the car before walking to the orphanage.

 **End Flashback**

Meek sighed before walking back into the hole and placing the paper on one end of the table and saw his Rockruff who barked.

"No, I ain't going to the soup kitchen today." said Meek, "Instead I'm going to the place where it all began for me. You can tag along if you want this time."

Rockruff smiled as the two walked out of the hole.

At the mansion; Luna was sleeping in her bed listening to music.

She then woke up and turned the music off before removing the headphones.

The rocker yawned before looking at her door and saw the manila envelope.

She became confused and picked it up.

"What's this?" Luna said as she noticed something on the front of it, "Proof Meek is alive."

She opened up the envelope and pulled out all the contents within it.

In the Bounty Cave; Wart, Badger, Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, and Bobby were sitting at a table.

"So Luna didn't want to come?" said Badger.

Lincoln and Lori shook their heads.

"Not to sure, we just left the envelope under her door and left first thing in the morning." said Lori.

Wart sighed.

"I don't blame her if she wants no part of this, she and I haven't been on speaking terms since Meek disappeared." said Wart.

"In all fairness, you are the one that Meek told about his problems first." said Bobby.

"And the first one to squeal, I don't want to trust my secret with anyone who squeals." said Lincoln.

Wart became mad.

"I don't squeal." said Wart.

"You're a pig." said Lori.

Wart became mad.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

Badger grabbed hold of Wart who was about to charge towards Lori.

"I'll tear you apart, murder you, mangle you, suffocate you, I'll even ruin your love life if I have to." said Wart.

The group heard a noise and became confused.

"What's that sound?" said Ronnie.

"Sounds like a bug flying in here, a big one at that." said Badger.

The group saw Luna in her Purple Parasite outfit flying into the cave from the car entry way before landing on the ground.

Her helmet then disappeared.

"You got room for one more person in your posse?" said Luna.

Everyone nodded.

"Always." said Bobby.

"We were already contemplating having Seeker help out, but he probably would have just used the opportunity to get Meek back under his wing." said Badger, "Good thing we didn't tell him about this, cause he hasn't been bothering us for three weeks."

"The only good thing about Meek being gone for three weeks." said Wart, "No former foster parent trying to reclaim a kid they abandoned on a moon for four years."

Luna nodded.

"Not really fond of that guy." said Luna.

Badger went over to a space bridge and typed down some coordinates before a portal opened up.

"All aboard." said Badger.

Everyone smiled and went into the space bridge before it closed up.


	3. Meek's First Girlfriend

On Mobius; Meek and Rockruff walked over to the Westopolis Orphanage.

"Here we are, the place I spent a whole year at." said Meek.

Rockruff looked at the building and barked in confusion.

"I know I know, it's sad coming to a place before it's torn down, but this is something I need to do." said Meek.

Rockruff nodded.

The two walked into the building and looked around it.

"Hasn't changed much." said Meek.

He then saw a recliner and sat down on it.

The meerkat sighed.

"Oh yeah, this is as comfy as I recall." said Meek.

"Meek." said a feminine voice.

Meek became shocked and turned to a puff ball with a face.

"What're we doing?" said the puff ball.

"Remembering things." said Meek.

"Remembering things? You know this place lead you to being somewhat distant from others." said the puff ball.

"I've lost my way through life." said Meek.

The puff ball laughed.

"Obviously you'd know what that's like." said the puff ball.

Meek became mad.

"We're done talking." said Meek.

He blew the ball away.

"We're not done yet." said a familiar voice.

Meek turned to see his own conscious sitting on a table.

"Will you get out of here? I'm not talking to you either." said Meek.

Rockruff who saw that Meek was talking to no one became confused and walked off.

Meek's conscious became mad.

"Why do you insist on staying on this planet until you can get your life in order? That's never going to happen and you know it." said Meek's conscious.

Meek is mad.

"You'll never understand that I need this trip down memory lane to remember myself." said Meek, "I know that I'm suffering from a mental illness and that you being real to me is my minds way of coping with it. You're just a manifestation I created."

Meek's conscious chuckled.

"One that's tormenting you." Meek's conscious said before disappearing.

Meek looked out a window and saw some type of hedge like maze.

 **Flashback**

A four year old Meek was running through the maze chasing a grasshopper that looked like Hopper Molt.

The grasshopper stopped and Meek slowly snuck up on it.

He leaped forward just as the grasshopper leaped away.

The meerkat landed on the ground with his hands cupped before opening them.

"Ha ha." said Meek.

He then sighed before continuing chasing the grasshopper.

But then he started reaching a corner, but as soon as he reached it, he bumped into a female mobian meerkat dressed in a pink shirt, blue coat, and blue jeans.

The two meerkats groaned before looking at each other and becoming confused.

"Katie." said the female meerkat known as Katie.

"Meek." said Meek, "I'm new here."

"Oh yes I heard of you." said Katie.

"I'm sure you have." said Meek.

The two kept on staring at each other.

"Wanna chase a grasshopper with me?" said Meek.

Katie punched Meek and ran off.

The male meerkat groaned before exiting the maze.

He then saw a piece of red paper before picking it up and folding it.

Katie then walked out of the maze and approached Meek.

"Why'd you leave me hanging like that instead of telling me that you knew where the exit was? I swear I should-"Katie said before seeing that Meek had made an origami flower.

She became shocked and grabbed the origami.

"It's a little something I picked up after two days here." said Meek.

Katie turned to Meek.

"You're a weird person, but I like you." said Katie.

She then kissed Meek on the cheek before running off.

Meek became shocked before blushing.

 **End Flashback**

Meek's conscious appeared again.

"That relationship lasted for a month before she was adopted by a circus ring leader and trained to be a trapeze artist." said Meek's conscious, "What you had with her was more special then you and Luna."

Meek turned to his conscious angrily.

"What do you know about love? What I had with Katie was just puppy love, but this whole thing that was going with Luna was definitely special and you know it." said Meek.

Meek's conscious became mad.

"I know that you still have feelings for Katie." said Meek's conscious, "And that you didn't need a Jamaican crab who can sing to help you out."

"Maybe I did have feelings for Katie at one point. But I'm with Luna now." said Meek.

"Just recently with Luna, but you faked your own death in front of her eyes." said Meek's conscious.

"I wouldn't call it faking if I left clues to the fact that I'm still alive." said Meek.

"Good point." said Meek's concussions.

"Now buzz off." said Meek.

His conscious huffed.

"Fine. But this isn't over yet pal." Meek's conscious said before disappearing.

Meek then saw a pamphlet for some type of pizza place and picked it up.

"This seems good." said Meek.

He picked up a phone and dialed the number on it before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah one delivery to the Westopolis Orphanage please." said Meek.

Mumbling sounds were heard.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's going to be demolished tonight." said Meek, "Just deliver an all meat pizza with mushrooms on a cheese stuffed crust pizza over here."

More mumbling sounds were heard.

"Charge it to the President of the United States of America on the planet Earth." said Meek.

A split screen appeared and a teenage guy Mobian otter became confused.

"Pigeon Toby?" asked the Pizza man.

"No, last I heard he was banished to Pluto to never return. I'm talking the new one who replaced him, the Atomic Puppet." said Meek.

"Why?" said the pizza man.

"I've been working in a soup kitchen for weeks now, and I just want a pizza really bad." said Meek.

The guy nodded.

"Okay then, so an all meat with mushrooms on a cheese stuff crust pizza charged to president Atomic Puppet." said the pizza man, "Good thing the American's got a new president."

"Just be glad you didn't wind up at some weird ass monk village." said Meek.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On some type of mountain; Two Face and Scarecrow landed in a village.

"Where the hell are we?" said Two Face.

The two looked up and saw some hooded monks and one unhooded monk approaching.

"Welcome to Shangri Llama." the unhooded monk said.

He then became mad.

"You're under arrest." the monk said before smiling, "My monk police force shall take you into custody."

The hooded monks approached the two confused villains.

"Police force? I thought you guys were supposed to be all about peace and love." said Scarecrow.

"Oh you must want the peace and love monks across the valley, we're all about law and order." said the head monk.

Two Face is shocked.

"Aw shit." said Two Face.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Alright, I'll get you your pizza. Hopefully nothing bad'll happen." said the pizzaman.

At the white house on Earth; a screaming sound was heard.

AP who was in his office looking on a computer was screaming as Joey entered the room.

"What, what, what is it?" said Joey.

"Somebody bought some pizza on Mobius using my credit card number." said AP.

Joey became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Joey.

AP nodded.

A smirking Pauline Bell entered the room.

"Did I just hear the blood curdling scream of a puppet who just found out that someone used his credit card to buy pizza on another planet?" said Pauline.

AP grumbled.


	4. The Search

Back on Mobius at Bill's farm; he was throwing tons of seed potato all over a field.

"That should do." said Bill.

He left the field before turning a hose on to water all the recently planted seeds.

He then turned off the hose.

"There we go." said Bill, "Now to check on the chickens."

However; he heard tons of clucking sounds and turned to the chicken pen to see his chickens running out in fear.

The hedgehog groaned and pulled out a shotgun like blaster and turning it on before aiming at the coop.

"Alright, come on out or I'll blast you out, I have my rights." said Bill.

Wart's group who were covered in feathers walked out with their hands up.

Bill became shocked and put his blaster down.

"Never mind, what is it?" said Bill.

"You know Meek?" said Lincoln.

Bill did some thinking.

"Yeah, he's the meerkat that killed a kryptonian during the Killjoy war, right?" said Bill.

Lincoln is shocked.

"He did that?" said Lincoln.

"I can vouch for that." said Badger.

"Same here." said Luna.

"Anyways why, what's this about?" said Bill.

"He's been missing for three weeks now." said Wart.

Bill became shocked.

"MEEK'S MISSING!?" yelled Bill.

He then became confused and looked at Wart.

"Wait, who are you?" said Bill.

Wart did some thinking.

"Oh right, I didn't appear till the fic after Resurrection K." said Wart.

He cleared his throat.

"Name's Wart, I'm Meek's best friend." said Wart.

"Nice to meet you, but all I can say is that I haven't seen Meek since that Killjoy incident." said Bill.

"Well we tried, shame really. Let's go home." said Ronnie.

She started to walk off, but was lifted off the ground by Badger.

"We're not going anywhere until we find Meek." said Badger.

He then dropped the girl before turning to Bill.

"Would your friend Hopper know something by chance?" said Badger.

Bill did some thinking.

"Maybe, he told me that he's been housing someone for a while now." said Bill.

"Thanks for your help." said Luna.

The group walked off.

At Hopper's home; he was exiting his hole when he noticed Wart's group.

"Wow, I get company already, and I'm just heading for work." said Hopper.

He approached the group.

"What can I do for you?" said Hopper.

"Have you seen Meek the Meerkat lately?" said Lincoln.

Hopper chuckled.

"Yeah, he's been crashing here for the last three weeks. He leaves early in the morning all the time, but he does make breakfast for me, my brothers and sisters before we even wake up." said Hopper.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you know where he might be?" said Lori.

"He's been helping out at a soup kitchen making sure tons of homeless have food every day and night." said Hopper, "I could have my boss drop you off there as soon as he picks me up."

A limo stopped in front of Hopper and the back door opened up, revealing Boss Shark was in it.

"Morning Hopper." said Boss Shark.

Hopper smiled and got into the limo.

"Morning Boss. See those guys that I was talking to?" said Hopper.

Boss Shark turned to Wart's group.

"They need a lift over to the soup kitchen at Bunyon City." said Hopper.

"Got it." said Boss Shark.

The group got into the limo before it drove off.

Later; the limo stopped in front of a building and Wart's group got out of the limo before it drove off.

"Wow, Meek maybe crazy now but at least he still has heart." said Lincoln.

"Mmm hmm." said Badger.

They walked into the building and saw tons of hobo's eating soup and Mary serving it.

Wart approached the counter Mary was at.

"Have you seen a five foot ten inches tall and 127 pound meerkat here recently?" said Wart.

Mary stopped serving soup and turned to Wart.

"What do you want with a meerkat?" said Mary.

"We're trying to find our friend." said Wart.

Mary became confused.

"Who's we?" said Mary.

Wart motined to the door where his friends were at.

Mary saw the group and motioned to the kitchen.

Later; everyone was in the kitchen.

"So what's this about wanting to find Meek?" said Mary.

Everyone became shocked.

"You know him?" said Ronnie.

Mary chuckled.

"Know him? He's one of the greatest cooks around here." said Mary, "Just last week he cooked up a ton of oyster stuffing."

Luna smiled.

"Nice." said Luna.

Mary turned to Luna.

"I take it that you're the bisexual lover." said Mary.

Bobby became shocked.

"Awkward." said Bobby.

"Yeah back on topic, have you seen Meek lately?" said Wart.

"Not since yesterday. He didn't bother showing up today." said Mary.

Everyone sighed.

"Thanks anyways." said Wart.

The group walked out of the building.

"So that's just it, another dead end on trying to find Meek?" said Badger.

"Guess so." said Wart.

"Three weeks trying to find a very smart and tough meerkat wasted." said Luna.

Wart turned to Luna.

"Wait, you didn't waste three weeks finding him, that was me. You spent all that time locked in your room crying when you could have been helping me out." said Wart.

Luna became mad.

"Could I help it if I was grieving? In fact, you didn't have any luck until you got info from Batman." said Luna.

Everyone else backed away.

"At least I decided to call him for help, you didn't even reply to my text of the train having a bomb shelter which was more then enough to prove Meek is alive." said Wart.

"You're unbelievable, you're acting like a..."Luna said before stuttering.

"Go ahead, say it, I dare you." said Wart.

"Like a pig." said Luna.

Wart snorted and took off his jacket and hat before pushing a button on the left gauntlet and being struck by lightning before it disappeared and he was now in the Bounty Hunter outfit.

He then charged towards Luna and tackled her into a car.

But the rocker then made her Purple Parasite armor appear and she turned her right hand into a blaster before shooting Wart in the chest, sending him crashing into a building.

The warthog snorted.

"Bring it on." said Wart.

Luna turned her right hand into a two prong light saber and flew over to Wart before the warthog pulled out Meek's light saber and the two clashed melee weapons.

The Purple Parasite hero however punched Wart in the chest very hard that he went crashing into a light pole and the armor disappeared before the gauntlet's fell off.

Her helmet then disappeared as Wart stood up.

"You're a terrible detective for only having one lead for three weeks, you'd have realized just how much I loved Meek." said Luna.

Wart put his jacket and hat on.

"If you really did love Meek, why did you stay locked up in your room?" said Wart.

Luna became shocked as Wart started walking away.

The other's then appeared.

"He does make a valid point." said Lori.

"Agreed." everyone else said.


	5. How Meek Met Seeker

Back in the Westopolis Orphanage; Meek opened up a drawer and pulled out a ton of drawings of him in different super hero costumes.

He chuckled.

"I remember these dreams of becoming a super hero." said Meek, "How young I was to dream that not knowing that it was bound to happen."

He looked at a picture of himself dressed like Captain America, then at one of him dressed like the Hal Jordan version of Green Lantern, and one of him dressed like the Brave and the Bold version of Aquaman.

"Good times." said Meek.

His Rockruff appeared and looked at the pictures before barking.

Meek looked at the Pokémon.

"I had quite the imagination at the age." said Meek.

A knocking was heard and Meek went to the front door before opening it up, revealing the same pizza man he called.

"Your pizza." said the pizza man.

Meek grabbed the pizza.

"Thank you." said Meek.

"And don't worry about the tip." said the pizza man.

He then left the orphanage.

Meek opened up the box and saw his pizza order and sniffed it.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Meek.

He grabbed a slice before he began eating it.

"Not a care in the universe anymore." said a voice.

Meek became shocked and turned to see his own conscious sitting on a couch.

The real meerkat groaned.

"Are you purposely trying to torment me?" said Meek.

"Maybe, but if I was, I'd remind you of when Seeker came into your life like I'm about to do right now." said Meek's conscious.

 **Flashback**

A five year old Meek was doodling a picture of himself dressed like Wolverine.

He looked at the picture.

"Nice." said Meek.

Outside the very orphanage; Seeker was talking to a Mobian female kangaroo.

"I'm not looking for someone who will cause me nothing but trouble, but someone with potential to be a great fighter someday." said Seeker.

The kangaroo chuckled.

"Mr Seeker, we don't encourage our children to fight, we encourage them to be what they want to do with their life." said the kangaroo.

The two walked into the room Meek was in and saw the meerkat.

Seeker became confused.

"Who's he?" said Seeker.

"He's Meek, an addition we had one year and a month ago. Ever since his friend Katie left, he's been doing nothing but drawing some superhero like costumes." said the kangaroo.

"Really?" said Seeker.

He approached Meek and looked at the pictures.

"Those are some nice drawings, can I see one of them?" said Seeker.

Meek nodded.

"Sure mister." said Meek.

Seeker grabbed a picture of Meek dressed like Nightwing and inspected it.

He then smiled.

"I'll take this one." said Seeker.

 **End Flashback**

"Meeting him was the biggest mistake of my life." said Meek.

Meek's conscious scoffed.

"As if, that was the best thing to ever come out of being in the orphanage." said Meek's conscious.

"Don't waste my time." said Meek.

He walked over to a bed and got under the blankets before falling asleep.

Inside Meek's dream; the meerkat was sitting on top of a tree looking at a Spider Man Homecoming film billboard sign.

The meerkat sighed.

"Sure beats the dream with me and Luna at the movie theater and her leaving me for Sam." said Meek.

His own conscious then appeared on a tree branch.

"Guess again bub." said Meek's conscious.

Meek looked at his conscious and became shocked.

"How the hell did you get here?" said Meek.

"I'm your conscious, I'm alive only to you as long as your health is this bad." said Meek's conscious.

The setting then turned to the two standing at the peak of a volcano that only had an endless pit.

Meek became confused.

"Now what're we doing at a volcano?" said Meek.

He was then kicked into the hole by his own conscious.

"Taking a true trip down memory lane." said Meek's conscious.


	6. The Overlooked Clue

With Wart; he was getting a fast food sack and a soda from a food stand before going over to a table and sitting down.

"Me a bad detective, huh, does she even know me? I've worked with the world's greatest detective several times." said Wart.

He then did some thinking.

"Earth's greatest detective." said Wart.

He sighed and pulled out a brief case before setting it on the table and opening it up, revealing what looked like a red version of the original ultimatrix, but the omnitrix symbol was replaced by a white star over a blue coloring scheme, and the wrist coupling was red, blue, and white striped.

"Where are you Meek, if I were anything like you or Batman, I would have figured it out already." said Wart.

He then sighed and ate a fry.

"This seat taken?" said a voice.

Wart looked up and saw Luna back in her original outfit and the others looking at him.

"Knock yourselves out." said Wart.

The group nodded and sat down.

Lincoln noticed the new gauntlet.

"What's this thing?" said Lincoln.

"A little something I had Tony Stark build for if Meek ever decided to return." said Wart.

Lincoln nodded.

"Impressive." said Lincoln.

"I know." said Wart.

He closed the briefcase.

"Any other leads?" said Luna.

Wart shook his head.

"No, I got nothing. Goes to show just how bad a detective I really am." said Wart.

"Actually, you're one of the greatest detective's I know." said Luna.

Wart turned to Luna.

"You figured out that train had a bomb shelter and deduced Meek was still alive due to the training he's had over the years of being with Seeker." said Luna.

Wart chuckled.

"To be honest, I don't blame you for moping for three weeks, I'd take it that hard myself if my sister were killed." said Wart.

The two chuckled.

"That's more like it." said Bobby.

"So what now?" said Badger.

"I have no idea." said Wart.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Lori.

"With no other leads, we won't be able to find Meek. He's now a ghost to us, he-"Wart said before looking at a trash can and becoming confused.

He walked over to the can and pulled out today's Mobian Daily paper from the can and read the front page.

He became shocked and placed the paper on the table.

Everyone became confused.

"What's that?" said Ronnie.

"The clue we overlooked." said Wart.

Badger picked up the paper and looked at the front page.

"Westopolis Orphanage-"Badger said before he became shocked, "The place Meek spent a year at."

Everyone became shocked.

"Of course, the place he wound up at after his parents died." said Luna, "How could we have overlooked that?"

"I could think of several good reasons." said Ronnie.

Later; the group was in front of the Westopolis Orphanage.

"Well, this is the place." said Wart.

"Seems very creepy." said Lincoln.

"To be fair, this place has been mothballed two years ago. It has to be creepy." said Badger.

Everyone nodded before hearing a roaring sound.

"I think I just wet myself." said Lori.

Then a shadowy figure tackled Lincoln to the ground, shocking everyone.

They looked down and saw Rockruff licking Lincoln's face.

The albino kid started laughing.

"Okay, okay, uncle, I give up." said Lincoln.

Rockruff stopped licking Lincoln and sat down before barking.

Lincoln smiled

"How would you like to be my Pokémon?" asked Lincoln.

The Rockruff got off Lincoln and shook his head.

"Wow, that's a first." said Lincoln.

Wart did some thinking.

"I've got a theory." said Wart.

He removed one of Meek's gauntlets and set it down close to the Pokemon.

The pup sniffed the gauntlet before barking happily.

"This thing has bonded with Meek three weeks ago." said Wart.

Everyone became confused.

"How so?" said Bobby.

"Meek's gauntlets do have his scent on them as always." said Wart.

Lincoln turned to the Rockruff.

"You seen a five foot ten inches and 127 pound meerkat here?" said Lincoln.

Rockruff nodded.

He ran into the orphanage.

Everyone followed the Pokemon.

Rockruff and the others entered the bedroom and saw the sleeping Meek.

Luna approached her sleeping boyfriend and felt his neck.

She sighed in relief.

"Good, he's still alive." said Luna.

Everyone approached Meek.

"What a heavy sleeper." said Wart.

"Doesn't he know this place will be demolished in half an hour?" said Bobby.

"I'm sure he does." said Badger.


	7. Meek Stands Up to Himself

Inside Meek's subconsciousness; Meek was falling through tons of his memories before eventually landing on the same moon he spent four years on.

The meerkat groaned and stood up.

He looked all over the planet.

"I know this place." said Meek.

He then saw his younger self aiming a blaster at the same criminal that Seeker wanted him to shoot.

His own conscious then appeared.

"Brings back some memories, doesn't it? The day you took the passage to manhood, being told to shoot a criminal to prove your worth, the gun being set to stun which you weren't aware of, and you were unable to pull the trigger." said Meek's conscious.

"Why're you doing this to me?" said Meek.

Past Meek tossed the blaster away and the three past characters disappeared.

"If you had pulled the trigger, you wouldn't have been left on the moon all those years ago." said Meek's conscious, "Opportunities like that don't come often."

He then made some type of potato sack with someone underneath it appear.

"However seeing as how I'm feeling merciful today, I'll give you one opportunity to end it all." said Meek's conscious.

He removed the potato sack revealing that a tied up and gagged Luna Loud.

Meek became shocked.

"Luna." said Meek.

"Not the real deal obviously, just your memories of her." said Meek's conscious, "They can all go away if you decide to get rid of them."

A pistol appeared on Meek's pants which he noticed.

He picked up the gun.

"It's loaded with only one bullet, all that's needed to end the suffering. The only way you can get rid of that gun is if you waste the round." said Meek's conscious, "Which is it going to be Meek, your memories of Luna Loud, or the memories of your whole life? Either way, it'll all end."

Meek aimed his gun at Luna.

"Come on Meek, you know you can do it." said Meek's conscious.

But the meerkat kept on aiming the gun and didn't go for the trigger.

"Just do it you pussy, it has to end sometime." said Meek's conscious.

"Yeah, it has to end." said Meek.

He then aimed at his own conscious before shooting him, making the being let go of Luna and go flying a few feet away.

Meek dropped the gun and approached his own conscious.

"What's the meaning of this, do you still want to suffer through life?" said Meek's conscious.

Meek picked up his own conscious.

"We have been suffering through life because of you." said Meek.

His conscious became mad.

"I'm the reason we're still here! She's the one making you miserable, you're just letting your feelings for that lying bisexual rule you over." said Meek's conscious.

Meek is mad.

"Not true. Luna loves me." said Meek.

"Oh yeah, she does love you, and yet didn't tell you about her female crush until you confronted that bitch about it all." said Meek's conscious.

Meek set his conscious down.

"I've let you consume me for far to long." said Meek.

"You're in my way Meek." said Meek's consiouns.

He then smacked Meek very hard, sending him crashing into some rocks.

The meerkat then emerged from the boulders.

"No, you're the reason my memories have been hell, your anger, your frustration." said Meek.

"You're a fool." said Meek's conscious.

"You've blinded us, but now I can see the truth." said Meek.

His eyes started glowing, causing his own conscious to fade away.

"YOU NEED ME!" Meek's conscious said before fully fading away.

"Wanna bet asshole?" said Meek.

His eyes stopped glowing and he walked over to Luna before untying her and removing her gag.

Luna smiled and hugged Meek.

"Things'll be different from here on out." said Meek.

"You should return now." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"I know." said Meek.

Everything faded to white as voices saying Meek were calling.

The whiteness faded away as Badger, Wart, Luna, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Lori, and Meek's Rockruff were looking at the still sleeping Meek.

"Come on buddy, it's time to wake up." said Wart.

Meek slowly woke up and groaned.

"I think he's finally waking up from whatever he was dreaming about." said Badger.

The meerkat opened his eyes.

"Oh, what a dream." said Meek.

He then looked at everyone and became shocked.

"Dad, Wart, Lincoln, Ronnie, Lun, Lor, Bobby?" said Meek.

He then sat up on the bed.

"I kind of had a feeling you would have forgotten about me." said Meek.

"Aw dude, there's no way we'd-"Wart said before Meek hugged him, "ever forget about you."

Wart started turning blue.

Badger became shocked.

"Wow, that is a surprisingly strong meerkat." said Badger.

"You adopted him." said Bobby.

Meek stopped hugging his best friend and turned to Lincoln.

"There's my favorite albino, come here." said Meek.

He grabbed Lincoln and started rubbing his head with his own knuckles.

"Noogie, noogie, noogie, noogie." said Meek.

Meek let go of Lincoln.

The albino kid chuckled.

"Meek." He said, "Good to see you again after all this time."

"I was only gone for three weeks." said Meek.

"Feels like a lifetime." said Lincoln.

Meek turned to Lori.

"Don't even think about it." said Lori.

But Meek wound up hugging her.

"To late." said Meek, "It's just so great to see you guys again."

He then stopped hugging the oldest Loud.

"I'm beginning to question how much I even know about his mental health." said Wart.

Meek turned to Luna and sighed.

"Luna, I'm-"Meek said before Luna placed a finger on his mouth.

"Sorry for what all happened during the Riddler incident and keeping me in the dark about your health." Luna said before removing her finger, "I forgive you."

Meek smiled.

A barking was heard and the two looked down to see Rockruff.

Meek picked up the Rockruff who proceeded to lick Luna's face.

"He really likes you." said Meek.

Luna smiled and petted the puppy Pokémon.

Rockruff smiled and started to glow.

Everyone is shocked.

The glowing became bigger and Rockruff became its Evolved form in Midnight form.

"Wow, I was hoping for that thing to evolve when I returned to Earth." said Meek.

He then let go of the Lyncanroc.

Ronnie looked outside the window and saw the moon was out.

"Moons out." said Ronnie, "And so's the demolition crew."

Meek is shocked.

He ran outside to see tons of construction vehicles outside and Mobian's in construction uniforms and hard hats setting up explosives.

"Wow, I was here all day today." said Meek.

Later; everyone was outside the orphanage and the whole place was blown sky high.

Meek sighed.

"Well, it was great to see this place one more time." said Meek.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you leave Earth for Mobius?" said Wart.

"With everything that had transpired with me lately, I realized that I lost grip with who I am, figured that I needed to get in touch with my roots again to rediscover myself." said Meek.

Luna punched Meek across the face.

"Okay I deserved that." said Meek.

Luna then punched Meek in the tummy.

"That one too." said Meek.

"Do you have any idea what all we went through these last few weeks?" said Luna.

Meek groaned.

"I could take a guess. But I had a feeling someone would figure out I was still alive, that train had a bomb shelter." said Meek.

Wart laughed.

"I was the first one who knew Meek was alive from the start." said Wart.

Ronnie punched Wart in the knee, but grabbed her hand in pain.

"What are your bones made out of?" said Ronnie.

Wart smirked.

"Vibranium." said Wart.

"Go between the legs." said Luna.

Wart became mad.

"Traitor." said Wart.

"We should return to Earth." said Bobby.

"Not yet, I still got one more place to go to before I leave." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

Later; they were at a graveyard.

"You sure this is something you must do?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, this is very important." said Meek.

He looked all over the graveyard and saw a gravestone labeled 'Jeffery and Margaret Meerkat, billionaires and beloved parents' before approaching it.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, your son Meek." Meek said before chuckling, "Surprise, after all these years I've returned."

He got down on one knee.

"I've always missed you for the last eleven years, but I've had a bad run which became a good run after words." said Meek.

The meerkat started to break down in tears.

"I've got a girlfriend, a new family, and some friends who care about my well being." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Amen." said Luna.

Meek then started sniffling.

"I'm sure that if you were both alive, you'd be proud of what I've become and chose to do with my life." said Meek.

He then started crying as he grabbed the tomb stone.

Luna got on one knee next to Meek and hugged him as he continued crying.

"It's okay dude, it's okay, let it all out." said Luna.

"What an emotional wreck." said Ronnie.

Lincoln turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey, if you were to visit your dead parents grave after eleven years of not seeing them, you'd be crying yourself." said Lincoln.

Ronnie did some thinking.

"I see your point." said Ronnie.

Meek stopped crying and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"I'll never forget you." said Meek.

He put the roses down on the ground.

He and Luna then stood up and turned to the other's.

"Let's go home." said Meek.

The group started to walk off.

"They're alive you know." said Luna.

Meek became confused turned to his girlfriend.

"Huh?" said Meek.

Luna placed a hand on the meerkat's chest.

"In here, your heart. They'll always be alive in your heart as long as you remember them. And they are proud of what you've become." said Luna.

Meek smiled before he and Luna rested heads on each other.


	8. The New and Improved Bounty Hunter

Six days later at Toon Manor; a knocking was heard and Lynn Sr walked over to the front door.

"I'll get it." said Lynn Sr.

He opened the door to see Meek back in his purple shirt, black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder, but now with a small American flag on the right side and big American flag on the back, blue jeans, black hiking boots, and black finger less leather gloves with spikes on them.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Lynn Sr.

He sighed at this and crossed his arms.

"What brings you back here?" said Lynn Sr.

"You know exactly why I'm here." said Meek.

He walked into the mansion and went to the living room before sitting down on the couch next to Luna.

"How'd therapy go?" said Luna.

"Very well, in fact Scratchansniff was so proud of the progress I made on Mobius that he's declared that I'm cured." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" asked Lynn Sr.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, apparently all I needed was a trip down memory lane and to take a stand against myself. Weird as it sounds, I was able to do that." said Meek.

Lynn Sr walked off as Lincoln entered the room.

"To think that you were constantly arguing with yourself about your own life and what you wanted to do." said Lincoln.

Meek chuckled and pulled out a Quick Ball.

"And what progress that was." said Meek.

The ball then opened up, releasing his Lyncanroc.

The werewolf Pokemon roared in agreement.

"Finally found a ball for that Lyncanroc." said Lincoln.

"Yep, needed it to be somewhere." said Meek, "Oh, I almost forgot."

He pulled up his left sleeve, revealing he was wearing the gauntlet that Wart had.

"By Wart's request I started wearing this bad boy to replace that old armor." said Meek.

Luna tapped the gauntlet.

"What is that Vibranium?" said Luna.

"Stark's got some connections." said Meek, "But he's not the only who's special."

"Let me know when you find another special being." said Luna.

"Maybe I already did, and I might be speaking to her this very minute." said Meek.

Luna smiled before she and Meek started kissing each other.

Lincoln groaned.

"And when I'm in the room." said Lincoln.

Meek's gauntlet started beeping and Meek stopped kissing Luna before pushing the star icon on it to show a hologram of Killer Frost and the Fearsome Five causing trouble.

"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." said Meek.

Luna chuckled.

"Yeah you better." said Luna.

Meek kissed Luna on the cheek before leaving the living room.

"First bit of true action in four weeks." said Meek, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

He pressed down on the star icon.

Then the gauntlet started making tons of armor similar to the Iron Patriot armor appear around Meek before a helmet similar to Captain America's but with a star in place of the A appeared on his head.

Meek looked at his arms and tapped the armor.

"This'll do." said Meek.

He walked out of the mansion before flying off.

"At least he didn't have to make glider's appear." said Luna.

Lincoln nodded.

With Killer Frost and the Fearsome Five; the six were causing tons of trouble in a park.

"WHERE IS THAT MEERKAT!?" yelled Killer Frost.

Meek then appeared hovering in the air.

"Right here." said Meek.

The group looked up to see Meek before the Fearsome Five started attacking him, but nothing happened.

"Guys, come on, let's just sit down and talk this over like gentlemen." said Meek.

Then tons of tiny non lethal missles fired from Meek's shoulders onto the Fearsome Five, knocking them out.

"Good talk." said Meek.

"No it wasn't." said Liquidator.

Meek landed on the ground and fired a repulsor ray at Killer Frost, sending her crashing into a dumpster.

The metahuman then fired some ice at Meek who just jumped out of the way.

Meek smirked at Killer Frost.

"You're losing your touch Louise." said Meek.

"I'm just warming up Meek." said Killer Frost.

She fired an ice ball at Meek, but the meerkat used his shoulder Gatling gun to destroy the ball.

"Love the new outfit by the way." said Killer Frost.

"Thanks." said Meek. "You should get one."

"No, I think I'll stick with this one." said Killer Frost.

Meek then fired a repulsor ray at her, but she made some ice appear below her and she landed on it.

"This isn't over yet meerkat, I'll return." said Killer Frost.

She ice skated and grabbed the unconscious Fearsome Five before ice skating away before stopping and turning back to Meek.

Killer Frost then smiled.

"Good to have you back Meek." said Killer Frost.

Meek smiled.

"Great to be back." said Meek.


End file.
